The Middle
by psychoticbookgirl
Summary: Another Lovely Contest, challenge number... 3? In which Ian and Amy have a run-in with an extraterrestrial, meet a Bob, and get stuck in The Middle. For now. It doesn't make sense. I don't make sense. The name doesn't make sense. Deal with it. :D


_Challenge #2  
Dancing Queen_

_INFO: For this story, I want you guys to first have some knowledge of the song "Dancing Queen" by ABBA. In this story, the plot is pretty subtle. And the theme? Dancing._

_NEEDED:  
- Amy dancing, of course. Ian could too.  
- Dew on the grass. Such a beautiful scene…  
- Reference to the scene in the third 39 Clues story, where Amy was twirling at Allistair's house. If you need help on this part, PM me and I'll tell you the pages to refer to.  
- A butterfly._

_NO-NOs:  
- No lyrics flying about. This is NOT a songfic, even if I said to refer to the song.  
- No using of the quote "Dance with me". But she could gesture for him to dance with her, she just can't use that quote.  
- No cell phones, laptops, or electronic devices.  
- Amy or Ian or whoever can't touch the butterfly. Meaning they can't hold it in the palm of their hand.  
- No use of rain – Amy cannot be dancing in the rain._

**Hey! Looky! It's yet another entry by yours truly, PBG! Didn't think it was possible, huh? Well, apparently it is! Whoop! **

**Again, do not take this seriously. PARODY, people.**

**As for the knowledge of the song Dancing Queen, I just want to clarify that I have been listening to this since I was like... small... So I guess that counts as knowledge of the song.**

**I am so pathetic. The A/N will probably be longer than the story.**

***

Three years after the last book... so Amy and Ian are seventeen.

***

Ian was thinking about Amy, dreamily staring into the distance, when magically, she appeared in the meadow where he was daydreaming. The dew on the grass shimmered ever-so-romantically, the sun was just peeking up over the mountains, and Amy was twirling ever-so-prettily across the grass. It was just like when she had spun around on Alistair's lawn back in Korea. Good times, good times.

Amy smiled at him, still spinning, and beckoned for him to come dance with her.

"I'm coming, my sweet," he called, twirling over to her. About two feet away from her, he slipped and fell, due to the dew on the grass. Real life came clattering back down onto him.

"What am I doing? Why am I wet? This is silly. I'm going home." he grouched. Amy caught his arm.

"B-but we were d-dancing," she said sadly.

"I thought you hated dancing. Where are we, anyway?"

"Um... I s-see m-mountains..." Amy supplied uncertainly.

"How did I get here?" Ian pondered. Suddenly there came a buzzing noise from behind some trees. The two looked over to where the noise had arisen from and saw a large, round-ish disk thing hovering above the forest. Flickering lights covered the strange machine, except for one large, see-through window on the front of the pod. It was omitting some sort of gas that ruffled and rustled the treetops.

Ian and Amy stared at the window of the UFO for a moment, until a green shape came into view. The two could just make out features carved in odd places on the thing. It lifted a green tentacle in a wave just as the saucer zoomed away.

"Hey look, a butterfly!" Ian cried. They both turned to examine the monarch that had just landed on a bush near Ian.

"Aw, it is so cute!" Amy fawned. "Do you want to d-dance?"

"Sure!"

Ian, Amy, and the butterfly (Whom Ian named Bob) danced for a long time, and lived happily ever after.

The end.

But they aren't dead, so maybe it isn't the end... but it's not the beginning either... so maybe it's the middle. Because they aren't babies, but they aren't old and creaky either, so middle makes sense. Middle. Yeah. I like it.

THE MIDDLE.

**That made absolutely no sense, once again. Congrats, PBG. You have just won the No Sense Award. Would you like a Fruit Roll-Up? **

**No, I did not get the Fruit Roll-Up from If I Had A Million Dollars by the Bare Naked Ladies. **

**Fine, I did. I love that song. Happy?**

**Wow, I really do deserve the No Sense Award. **

**Well, it was a pleasure wasting your time. Please, come again. **

**(I do not own Fruit Roll-ups, the Bare Naked Ladies or any of their *amazing* songs, or the 39 Clues. Heck, I don't own Calvin and Hobbes either, and I didn't even mention them!)**

**I am going now. If you didn't get it, you're not the only one.**

**BYE!**


End file.
